Battle
by Wedjatqi
Summary: A universe that contains a very different version of our Kathryn Janeway. What would she be capable of if her life had been different? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contains scenes of violence in some parts, but nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: As usual I own no part of this world and I gain nothing from this story, other than getting the ideas out of my brain so they can stop nagging me.

Please Note: I wrote this story a couple of years ago and it has just sat on my computer hard-drive. I don't know if anyone reads Voyager fanfic anymore, but if I post it up at least it is not collecting anymore dust.

This story is set in an Alternate universe, so if you do not enjoy other versions of the canon reality please go no further. The story was written in two parts, but since each would be about 7,000 words, I have cut them down into smaller junks, but originally it was in just two.

----------------------------

The front line stood strong, despite the warriors' many hours of fighting.

The troops looked battered and bruised, yet they fought on – their home world depended on it.

Their families had been evacuated back from the battle areas and were hidden in a series of secret caves. They hoped the strange natural mineral in the caves would continue to hide their loved ones from any orbital scans.

The attack had begun at the solar system frontiers, and those there had managed to hold back the invasion army long enough for the planets to be warned.

This world, Scolara, had been the last attacked. The other three planets populated in this small solar system had already fallen. Scolara was the closest to the sun and the invasion forces wasted no time in defeating the outer worlds and headed for Scolara within a day of the initial frontier attack. The chances of success for the people of Scolara were dim.

Yet, they had held the forces back in this region for the past three hours.

Hope had begun to sneak into their minds and hearts.

The last leader of this last planet stood among his people.

He fought beside them to the end. Leaders of this world had always worked along side those they led – how else could they understand their needs. The tradition was long standing since the very first leader Scolarius. She had fought for her people's survival on this world and begun a great race. A race that had spread to the other planets of the solar system and had gained a strong position in the Federation of Planets.

However this attack had been so sharp and violent that a bare few starships from the Federation had arrived yet. Those that did were either destroyed or were still locked in battle in the skies above.

Leader lifted his eyes briefly as he heard a new sound float through the air.

On the opposing side orders were screamed to withdraw several metres and hold a new line. Leader was confused, but took the opportunity for rest for his people and ordered the same.

A small thin stretch of no man's land appeared between the two armies.

With the pressure reduced people began to look up as well.

Leader saw a small craft descending from the dark rain clouds. His heart leapt for a moment –Federation reinforcements?

However the craft's symbols came into view – he did not recognise them and so his heart dropped.

The craft circled round and landed just behind the enemy's front line.

The main hatch opened and the troops cleared a path between the hatch and the front line.

Leader watched as a tall heavily built Cardassian stepped out.

He walked through his mixed species of warriors and headed towards Leader.

Behind the Cardassian, Leader saw a human female walk a step behind him.

His heart chilled – he recognised her and all hopes he had had that his world could be saved died in one chilling realisation.

The two stopped in no man's land.

"Leader." The Cardassian began. "I am Telpor. I am here to claim your world. End this fight now and some of your people will live. Fight on and I swear to you, all you hold dear with end this day."

Leader stepped forward slightly, but keeping out of reach of the two.

"Why do you do this? We have nothing of value for your people. Why?"

Telpor gave a small smile, "Because I can, Leader. I like this star system, it will add much in the way of resources to my empire. And it will look good on the empire star charts." He laughed at his own weak joke.

Leader risked a glance at the human woman.

Her eyes were the same empty blue he remembered – as cold and hard as her heart.

Telpor noticed Leader's attention on her. "You remember Kathryn don't you?"

Kathryn stepped forward, her gaze never leaving Leaders. There seemed no life behind her eyes, except that of hatred and barely suppressed power. She was dressed in a long dark segmented cloak, beneath which he could see her energy suit. She was one of few who could use such a weapon and she used it well. Leader swallowed. One last chance-

"Please, do not do this. Please forgive us for whatever you believe we did."

Kathryn stepped forward again, snarling slightly through her bared teeth.

"Believe! I know what part you played in my father's death. And you will pay for your part in it."

Telpor laughed in enjoyment, raising his arm to signal his army.

"One last chance Leader, tell me what I want to hear."

Leader felt drops of rain upon his face, the skies were weeping for its children.

He took a deep breath, looking back towards his warriors.

People he had known all his life, his friends and colleagues.

But, he saw the determination in their eyes that he had hoped to see.

Turning back to Telpor he smiled slightly as the rain began to fall heavily.

"Never, Telpor. Never."

Telpor snarled in anger,

"So be it!" He dropped his arm and the army surged towards the Scolarans.

Leader's last vision was of Kathryn's hand reaching towards his face, and the feel of her sharp finger nails digging into his flesh.

------------

Federation Central Command was a tall elegant building situated in the outskirts of Paris, France.

Admiral Tuvok of Vulcan gazed out across the Parisian buildings and park-lands below.

His eyes studied the distance, he could just about make out the Tower, Notre Dame and the river below.

He could appreciate the architecture of the area. Great care had been taken in the rebuilding after the third world war destruction of most of the ancient Parisian landmarks.

Tuvok's attention was drawn back into the room by the sound of his door chime.

"Enter." He called as he proceeded back to his desk.

The doors slid open and Captain Riker entered.

"Hello, Admiral."

"Greetings, Captain. I was under the belief that your ship had left Earth."

Riker approached Tuvok's desk and took a seat once it was offered.

"The Pegasus is ready to leave at once, however I was detained by a family emergency."

Tuvok nodded his understanding and waited patiently for the Captain's point.

Riker placed a pad onto Tuvok's desk.

"I wanted to make sure that you heard this report immediately. I felt it was important to remain in orbit in case you felt the need to accompany us…."

Tuvok frowned, he reached for the pad and activated the report.

"This is highly irregular Captain. If there is a mission that I need to hear about my colleagues will no doubt inform me."

Riker sat back,"I understand that Admiral, but I believe this is a report you would want to see now."

Tuvok scanned the report. He saw little of personal interest. Until he neared the end of the report and he stilled.

"Has this been confirmed?"

"Not yet. The Pegasus has been assigned as of this hour to travel to the Scolara system and assist in defence."

"I will be ready to leave in ten minutes, Captain."

Riker stood up abruptly and nodded.

"Understood, Admiral. Contact the Pegasus when you are ready to beam aboard."

"It may be necessary to bring along some other experts." Tuvok added as he rose.

"Whatever you feel is necessary, Admiral." Riker turned and headed for the door.

Just as he was about to exit, Tuvok called after him,

"Thank you, Captain."

"Don't mention it, Admiral."

--------------------

Tuvok entered the busy office of the Federation's Central Intelligence Department.

He glided through the workers and headed towards a small office to one side.

He waited outside the door and allowed the chime to announce him.

"Come in!" Came a loud voice from inside.

Tuvok stepped forward, the doors opening to admit him.

The office inside was full of work pads and display charts.

"Greetings, lieutenant."

The man before him had his head buried in a small mountain of pads.

He looked up with a surprised expression.

"Tuvok! I mean Admiral Tuvok. How may I help you?"

Tuvok sat down on an offered chair. He glanced around the full to bursting office.

"I know it looks like chaos, but with all the reports and intel on Telpor's little empire building campaign…."

Tuvok looked straight into the eyes of Justin,

"I have just received a report that Kathryn Janeway was involved in Telpor's invasion of the Scolara system."

Silence filled the office.

Justin sat in shocked stillness. Tuvok studied the human's pale face. He allowed the silence for a few moments longer until he began to worry.

"I understand this is a shock for you, Lieutenant. I am this moment about to leave with the Pegasus to Scolara. I believed that you may wish to join us."

Justin snapped from his shocked trance and coughed. He shuffled the pads he had been reading. Tuvok noticed his hands were slightly shaking, an unusual trait for this experienced intelligence officer.

"I don't know, Tuvok. Our last conversations were not good ones…she…she made it clear she wanted nothing more to do with me. I know she went through a lot when her Dad died, but the way she…." Justin stopped his fidgeting and looked up at Tuvok.

"Why do you think I can be any help?"

Tuvok had considered this question beforehand and had planned a reply.

"Firstly your history with Kathryn, added to my own, would give us an advantage. Secondly your position in the Federation gives you many contacts we may have need of at a later time. And lastly, I had assumed you had an emotional connection still to looking after Kathryn's best interests."

Justin frowned at the answer,

"Been practising that long, Tuvok?"

Tuvok did not reply, knowing that this was human banter and a way for Justin to deal with his emotional response.

Justin sighed and stood up.

"Very well, Tuvok. I will be ready in two minutes."

----------------------

Telpor sipped his drink, barely able to suppress his amusement.

He swallowed the thick Romulan ale and looked over his bridge.

His flag ship was the strongest and most advanced in the entire quadrant.

He relaxed back into his plush command chair.

He took a deep breath of the ship recycled air – he liked it. It reminded him how this entire ship and the rest of the fleet, were his. He controlled the very air his crew breathed. The smell of power.

He sipped his ale once more and set it aside.

To the left of the bridge stood his prize possession – a woman so full of anger and hatred that he could fuel the entire fleet off her power.

Kathryn stood bolt upright, her spine rigidly straight, feet solidly planted, ready for anything and never relaxing.

Her gaze was directed out of the main viewer.

Telpor looked at the viewer and regarded the small solar system that they approached.

"When will we be in range?" He demanded.

A soldier at the operations desk snapped up straighter and replied,

"In two minutes, Sir."

"Excellent." Telpor reached for the ale again and saluted another impending victory.

Kathryn cast a glance in his direction,

Telpor gave her a questioning look.

"What my warrior princess? Don't you enjoy all this? You are gaining your revenge after all." He smiled as she scoffed at him and returned her eyes to the viewer.

A beautiful weapon as well he thought to himself.

He had no worries that she may turn against him, for he had a secret weapon that no one knew existed. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a nondescript data pad. Yet, it was so much more than that. He discreetly pressed a few buttons – it helped to have her extra angry for these battles. He glanced over at her to see that now her hands were balled up into tight fists and her arms were clenched by her sides. He smiled and slid the pad back into his pocket, smiling at his cleverness.

He recalled how he had had the device made, and had then murdered everyone who had been involved in its creation.

He tipped the last of the ale down his throat as across the bridge drops of bright red blood dripped from Kathryn's clenched fists.

-----------------

Soldiers marched around the temporary command station.

Telpor had set up his command post in this clearing. From here he could receive reports concerning all the battles occurring across the planet.

He studied one report his aide handed him. He nodded his head at the success being gained planet wide. These worlds fell so easily!

A messenger ran towards him, and knelt before him.

Telpor ignored him for several minutes, making him wait upon his knees in the mud.

"Report!" He snapped at last.

The messenger stood up with no sign of discomfort.

"There has been a problem in delta segment. It appears there is a warrior there who is holding off the soldiers."

Telpor glared at the man – "One warrior! I doubt that."

"It appears the warrior is using an energy suit."

Telpor's heart stopped. He turned to his aide – "Which segment is Kathryn in?"

"Alpha Segment, my lord."

Telpor relaxed some what.

"Who is this warrior?"

"He is a human male and appears to be defending a small village to the east side of Delta segment."

Telpor considered his options. He would like another one of those energy warrior types. He could sell him…. Or perhaps learn the technology and skills himself. Then he would be truly unstoppable.

He turned to the messenger.

"Tell your commander to get me that man in any way possible. Forget the rest of the segment for now – I want all soldiers in that segment focused on getting me that warrior alive. Anyone kills him and I will kill them and their entire family. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." The messenger bowed and then headed off to tell his commander his difficult orders.

Telpor sat and contemplated another warrior in his grasp.

His aide stepped close to draw his attention.

"What is it, Melec?"

"Sir, is it wise to capture this warrior? They are unpredictable and he may have an….unwanted effect on Kathryn…"

Telpor waved Melec's concerns aside.

"I understand the risks, but to be able to understand the energy suit, a technology so rare and so powerful…that is worth more than these puny worlds."

"Understood my lord." Melec drew back from his lord's presence. However, Melec could not shake the feeling that this was a bad move on his master's part.

-----------------------

Telpor entered the small village. He sniffed at the strange smell around him. The whole place smelt like farm animal dung to him. It reminded him too much of his childhood in similar places on Cardassia. He ignored his stray thoughts and headed towards the segment commander.

"Telorus. I hear you captured me my energy suit!"

Telorus bowed deeply.

"Yes, my lord."

"How did you manage it in the end?"

Telorus lead him towards a group of soldiers.

"We threatened to kill all the local people, starting with the children. I offered that if he turned himself over that they would be left unharmed."

"Excellent, Telorus. You shall be commended for this."

"Thank you my lord."

They reached the soldiers, who drew back to reveal a man kneeling in the mud.

His arms were bound behind his back at the elbows and his hands chained with a Cardassian slave harness that ran up his back to a collar around his neck.

Telpor regarded the muddy individual. It was obvious the soldiers had been extra rough with him. His long dark hair was matted with fresh mud and his suit was smeared with mud, straw and dirt. Telpor walked around him trying to see his face.

The human was of a strong build, but appeared to be completely subdued.

"I am Lord Telpor. Who are you human?"

The human lifted his head enough so that Telpor could see his eyes. He said nothing however.

Telpor smiled at the stubborn protest. As if it made any difference!

"I will leave these people alive. They have nothing I want anyway. You however are now mine. I will learn everything about your suit and how you use it. I am assuming that you will say something along the lines that you will never help me and so on?"

"I wouldn't want to be so predictable." The human muttered.

Telpor laughed. "Good then. Why don't we just skip it all and I just torture you, huh? What do you think about that?"

The human lifted his face finally and studied Telpor. Telpor felt suddenly rather vulnerable to this small human's gaze. He shrugged off the thought and held himself taller attempting to intimidate the human further.

Finally the human looked way with a strangely dismissive expression.

"I doubt I could tell you anything you would understand anyway." The human said.

Telpor reached back and struck the human with full strength across his tattooed forehead.

The human collapsed heavily into the mud.

"Bring him!" Telpor turned his back immediately and set back towards his shuttle.

------------------

Justin sat in the darkness of his assigned guest quarters.

They had been tracking Telpor's movements for a week now, however they were always one step behind.

The reports of Kathryn's involvement had by now been confirmed.

How could she be apart of such things?

His mind wandered back through the years. He remembered meeting her for the first time on her first assignment. He had been working undercover as a member of the crew.

They had been difficult friends at first, but the natural chemistry had been there from the beginning. He smiled thinking about those days.

Then they had been captured by the Cardassians. They had eventually managed to escape together and their romance had begun shortly after that.

He shook his head in disbelief: she was working for a Cardassian! After her experiences in the Cardassian prison, why would she help such people?

Kathryn had been an intelligent, strong woman. She had high standards and always kept to them. How could this have happened?

He knew though. Somehow this had all started on the day her father had been killed.

He could still remember the day he first saw her afterwards. She had been as pale as a ghost and seemed to have no emotional response other than a steely coldness under which burned furious anger.

She had been so angry and it only grown with time as he remembered. She had been going on and on about a cover up and how certain people had orchestrated her father's death.

She had gone to all the admirals in turn and demanded they assist her.

Other than the official investigations into Admiral Janeway's death, there was nothing else they could do. There was no evidence that there was any conspiracy inside Starfleet or any basis to her other accusations.

Kathryn had kept on though. Shouting her accusations and eventually seeing conspiracies everywhere. They attempted to take her in for a full medical and psychological review when she disappeared.

Their last conversation had been a shouting match. That had been ten years ago.

The last report of her was five years ago. A trader who had known Admiral Tuvok had seen her in the Neutral Zone among a crowd on a busy world, seemingly by herself. And that was it. She was gone again.

Justin had thought of her many times over the years, of the time they had spent together.

They had dated for over five years and had talked of marriage. Yet, the time had never seemed right. With different assignments on different ships and missions, they had little time together. However when they were together it had been wonderful.

That had all changed the day Admiral Janeway was killed on his vacation.

Kathryn had been the only other person there other than those responsible. He had died in her arms. After that it seemed as if the Kathryn he had known and loved had died as well.

When she left it had been like she had died. He had felt like he was mourning her rather than missing her.

He kept thinking there was more he could have done. Something. Anything.

Regardless of others confirming there was nothing else he could have done, he still felt there may have been something he should have tried.

Maybe he was on this trip to try and make up for that now.

Was he only here because of his guilt?

He sighed and looked out at the passing stars – where was she and what was she thinking?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Contains scenes of violence in some parts, but nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: As usual I own no part of this world and I gain nothing from this story, other than getting the ideas out of my brain so they can stop nagging me.

-------------------------------

PART 2.

Telpor strutted down the corridor of the prison deck of his ship. He had been questioning his key prisoner all week, but was getting nowhere. Telpor was quite happy to torture the prisoner, yet the human had been very open to questioning and even Telpor couldn't torture a prisoner like that. He could admit this human had thrown him off slightly. He had foreseen shouting, arguing and eventual revelation of information whilst at the same time his scientists and technicians would learn everything about the energy suit.

However, none of that had occurred. The prisoner had been talkative and the scientists had learnt nothing. Though the information the prisoner gave seemed completely unhelpful – all scans seemed to indicate he was truthful. Telpor had studied the confusing answers given by the prisoner many a night, but their meaning still eluded his understanding. He had even been attempted to ask Kathryn about the answers, but she had nothing to add. Confirming for Telpor his previous supposition that Kathryn knew little about the technology she wielded. He had not tried again as he did not want to give her any new information. Best to keep her ignorant and focused purely on her vengeance.

But, he needed to move things along quicker. His technicians had found the suit to be nothing more that a series of basic power circuits, designed to focus and channel energy. There was little more to the suit than that. The material was of an alien design that was highly resistant to any elements or tearing. Telpor had not ordered the suit to be dismantled as that would probably ruin it for life and he could not risk that.

What else could he do? He knew the answer though; put the suit back on the prisoner and see how it works live. The head technician had recommended testing him in a contained cage, but Telpor could not risk his escaping. Unless, he had backup. Someone who could stop him if he escaped – someone whose anger could hold back a supernova…

---------------

Kathryn stood alone in her assigned quarters. The lights were at the lowest setting and she stood looking out at the passing stars. The room behind her was completely bare of any personal touches. Not one single addition to the standard appearance of the room. There was a table, two chairs, a bed and a replicator. There was no sign of colour in the room it was all was dull and neutral. The walls held no pictures, not even a star chart or family picture. Nothing in the room was hers. She owned nothing but the clothes she wore at present.

This room was merely a place to sleep and eat. She used the replicator for food, choosing not to eat in the mess with the other crew members. She sat in one chair to eat at the table and slept in the bed. That was all. The rest of the time she was either standing looking out at the stars or on duty.

As she stood in the dim light she was aware that her anger had lessened. When she gazed out at the passing stars her mind was quiet. No thoughts of anger or revenge. No replaying the painful memories. She was still. Quiet. Yet, when she became aware of this fact, as she was now, she would always lapse back into that hateful mindset. The boiling blinding red anger would rise within her.

There were times when her rational mind would attempt to question where this anger was still coming from after all these years? Why did the anger feel almost…artificial at times? It would hit her out of nowhere, like a wave crashing down, on her penetrating through her pores and into her blood. Then there was nothing else but hatred and anger. It was in those times that she had done her most despicable deeds.

Behind her a siren shrilled suddenly. She turned and looked at the colour of the alarm. Red. She headed straight for the door. As she did she felt the ship rock slightly as if hit by something. It did not feel like a plasma storm to her, nor due to a collision. More likely from an internal cause. She exited her room and headed towards the bridge. People were running past her, heading to their duty shifts. They all gave her plenty of space, all keeping out of her way, even if it meant pressing up against the walls as they passed her. She paid them no attention. They meant nothing, but the means for the correct running of the ship.

Her communicator buzzed as she stepped into the freshly evacuated turbolift. "Kathryn, this is Telpor. Report to the prison level. The human has escaped." She needed no prompting as to whom he was referring. The human with the energy suit. She ordered the turbolift to the correct level. She had not seen the human and had been avoiding seeing him for reasons she did not understand. She did not care.

A sudden burst of anger flashed through her, leaving her gasping. That artificial feeling again! Why?She ignored the question now as a powerful desire grew. She would make them all pay for what they had done to her father! Conspirators and murderers everywhere. At this moment all she felt was the desire to get out her pent up frustration and she looked forward to beating on this enemy.

Another human with an energy suit should give her some decent exercise. She planned to draw out the battle a little longer, so she could enjoy her workout. It should not take long to sort out Telpor's latest mess!

Reaching the prison level she deactivated the force field blocking the turbo lift doors and exited into the bare empty corridor. The doors closed behind her and she heard the snap of the force field reactivating. She headed to her left. She would walk the perimeter of the level and work her way inwards. She could not guess where this human thought he was going. How did he expect to get off this ship alive?

She finished her perimeter walk, ensuring the other prisoners were still sealed away. She began to head inwards towards the labs. She heard a few whimpers within the main lab. She stepped into the doorway to see the head technician hiding behind a bench.

"Where did he go?" she demanded.

The man only shook his head in fright. She moved on. She came across a caged area that had a large hole in its side. Debris was scattered across the floor. She could make out foot prints in the pieces of glass, metal and dust. She tracked him to the far doorway. Kathryn stepped quickly out into the empty corridor. She listened but heard nothing. Looking down she noticed the footprints faded off to the right. She followed them. Until she came up to a corner and knew he was waiting for her around the other side. She smiled at the obviousness of it.

Boldly she stepped around the corner to confront the man.

------------------

He was waiting in the centre of the corridor, matching her bold body language, yet he appeared quite relaxed.

They stood opposite one another, a stretch of two metres between them.

They studied one another, neither moving.

Kathryn noticed first that he was wearing his energy suit and secondly that it fitted him very well. She assessed him as a strong man, tall, broad shouldered, long legs and narrow waist. His hair was black and long, with the occasional bead or feather woven into stray plated locks half hidden in the black hair.

His eyes were almost as dark as his hair and a strange tattoo stretched across one side of his forehead. His eyes looked right at her, free of any sign of emotion.

He was a handsome man, with a brave heart - shame she might have to pluck it out of his chest!

"I am Kathryn." She introduced herself simply.

"I know."

She was thrown by his reply, but brushed it aside.

"Surrender now and I will not hurt you. One way or another you are going back into your cage."

He tilted his head at her ultimatum as if he were considering it. "Why do you work for him?" he asked.

Again thrown by his response she felt her anger rise further. "I do not work for Telpor! I work only for my own interests."

"And what are you interested in?" He asked as he moved from their stand-off position towards her at a slight angle. She refused to shift her position; she would hold her ground and would not be baited into moving.

She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and sighed dramatically. "Are you trying to psycho-analyse me? Looking to find a weakness? Please!"

He smiled at her response, which again threw her off. "I would never be so bold as to try." He replied.

He had a very disarming smile. Well – she would not be fooled by such obvious tactics! Silence fell over them.

"So, are you going to get back in your cage, or do I have to drag you back there by your hair?" She challenged.

He smiled slightly again at her attempt to anger him. Neither wanted to be the one to throw the first punch and open themselves to attack. "I simply would like to know why someone such as yourself is working for such a cruel individual as Telpor?" He asked.

"He serves my purposes. Now, are you going to surrender or fight?" She demanded.

He sighed slightly and seemed to give up his line of enquiry. "Very well." He answered.

Yet, neither moved. Both understood that in this situation to attack first was to give an advantage to the other. However the stalemate was broken as a security team appeared around the corner behind the man. Kathryn knew a force field stood between him and the guards, but did he know that as well? She took her moment and as his attention shifted to the guards for a split second she attacked.

------------------

Kathryn lashed out with a series of blows aimed directly at his head.

However, he dodged the first few, blocked the rest and followed through with a lightening quick blow that caught her directly on the jaw.

She stepped back, shocked. It had been a long time since someone had gotten a hit in on her. She shook it off quickly. She had under-estimated him, but would not do so again.

They circled one another in the corridor.

She activated the suit and felt the ripples of free energy along her arms.

A small smile crept onto her face; she was going to enjoy this.

She attacked again this time varying her targets, he blocked most, but she landed a weak hit on his jaw.

He acknowledged the hit with a smile.

Now they were even.

She struck straight out with one palm, energy fizzling around the hit.

He leant back out of range, whilst simultaneously kicking out catching her fully on her right calf. Pain shot up her leg and the energy with it crackled over her suit.

She limped back to regain her composure, but he followed her retreat and hit a series of blows against her raised arms and head. She struck out with a burst of rage and anger.

He stepped back from the wave of energy just in time.

He was wining this she realised. He had injured her and upset her. Her emotions flared through her. She was unused to feeling anything but anger and hatred. To suddenly feel fear and injury again almost floored her.

She gasped a deep breath and felt her body shake. She needed to regain control. She fixed him with a wide eyed gaze, waiting for his next attack. Yet none came.

He stepped back and frowned at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine!" She shouted and threw herself at him. He dodged the badly aimed hits, but she had him backed up against the opposite wall and he had to respond.

He captured both wrists of her flailing arms with a sharp grip in each hand. Her mind sent out a delayed warning – she had been stupid to attack like that. So full of raw emotion that it had clouded her judgement. In a fraction of a second she saw his suit come online and the sharp painful shock of energy that he sent through her entire body.

----------------------

Kathryn heard someone scream and realised it was herself. She staggered back from him and collapsed onto the corridor floor gasping for breath. Her mind fought for clarity again through the fog of receding pain.

She had used that very same move on many of her enemies over the years, but she had never realised until now how truly painful an experience it was! And he had only used half of the energy he could have!

Her vision cleared finally and she saw he was still standing opposite her. Surprised he had not made a run for it, she managed to get to her feet.

He was looking at her with deep concentration and she saw the circuits of his suit working over time. "Be careful, Kathryn. Telpor has more of a hold over you than you think."

She frowned at his words spoken so softly that she naturally seemed to believe him. "What…. do…. you mean?" She asked through still struggling breaths.

"To be so angry for so long is not natural, Kathryn. The body can not sustain that. And whatever it is that you are hiding from, it will always remain. Regardless of how angry you are, people you hurt or years that pass."

She felt wetness in her eyes and realised they were the beginnings of tears. She had not cried for years. And she refused to now. She pushed back the wave of emotion that threatened her control by force of will. She stood up straighter and breathed a deep breath.

The man watched as she regained control with a strange expression of both respect and pity on his face. Deep down inside the desire flared up to wipe it from his face as hard as she could. She set her jaw and glared right back at him.

He looked her right back in the eye. And she felt a strange sense of recognition as if she had met him before somewhere, yet she knew she hadn't. She could not maintain the look and distracted herself and him by shouting an order to the security guards who should still be on the other side of the force field.

"They ran away when they saw you hurt." The man offered.

He looked at her closely. "I know some people who could help you. Help you get over the past and develop your skills with the suit further. You do not have to remain here with Telpor. You can choose to leave it all."

She was taken back once more by this man. He was nothing like she expected and she did not know how to handle him. She felt the honesty of his offer, but…

"I can not walk away. I will not walk away." She stated her voice strong once more.

"Then good luck, Kathryn." He offered and simply turned and walked away down the corridor. She realised she should stop him, but also knew she would not be able to.

They had underestimated him and he would easily get off this ship. Telpor be damned she thought. Right now she needed to get to her quarters and see to her wounds, both physical and emotional.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Contains scenes of violence in some parts, but nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: As usual I own no part of this world and I gain nothing from this story, other than getting the ideas out of my brain so they can stop nagging me.

--------------------------

A small craft glided through the vast space between the stars. Its markings identified it as a merchant ship of the Breen. It dropped from warp and fell into a nondescript solar system. The craft banked towards one planet and blasted towards a small dark dot orbiting above it. As it approached the small dot became larger, its large saucer shape forming first and behind it two bright warp nacelles. The Breen craft kept its course towards its target not slowing until it fell under the deep shadow cast by the great Federation ship.

On the bridge of the Federation Starship Pegasus, yellow alert sirens blared. The turbolift doors slid aside for its Captain. Riker strode to the centre of his bridge, still pulling on his uniform jacket.

"Report!"

"A Breen merchant ship came out of warp two minutes ago and has approached us directly. As yet it has not replied to our opening hails." The young ensign at Conn reported.

Riker sighed, rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes.

"Open hailing frequencies. Breen ship, this is the Federation starship Pegasus. May we assist you in some way?"

Silence filled the bridge.

"What status are their weapons and shields?" Riker demanded.

"Weapons and Shields are down, Sir."

He watched as the small craft closed in towards them – what did they want?

The Breen had remained neutral from the Telpor and Federation conflicts – choosing instead to work like Ferengi and gain profit from the conflict. They had been happy to fire at Federation and Empire ships alike. They had strong resources and Riker believed they had most likely had some kind of agreement with Telpor for their world to be left alone. Riker did not trust them as far as he could throw the merchant craft.

The small ship came to a stop at the boarder of the Pegasus' shields.

"They are hailing now, Sir."

"Let's hear it." Riker sat down into his chair.

"Federation ship! We intend no aggression. We are currently carrying a passenger who wishes to board your ship. Prepare for transport."

"Wait a moment," Riker interrupted "who is this person and why do they wish to board?"

"We are only concerned with fulfilling our agreement to bring him to you. We have no interest in the whys. Prepare to receive our passenger! Breen out."

"Friendly people." Riker muttered. "Bridge to Transporter room two. Prepare to receive a passenger from the Breen ship. Put up a level ten force field around the transporter pad. We will be with you in a moment."

---------------------

Riker strode into the transporter room to the tell tale sound of the transporter beam. He stood facing the pad with his security guards flanking him. The blue sparkling beam coalesced into a human shape. The moment the beam reached threshold and the human form appeared the transporter panel began to blare. Riker snapped his head round to the transporter chief, "What's up!"

The chief looked confused and then slightly frightened. "I…I think the sensors are detecting an energy suit!"

The guards beside Riker drew their phasers and shifted themselves between their Captain and the forming humanoid visitor.

"Red Alert!" Riker called to the computer and red lights and high shrills filled the room.

The humanoid finally formed his back to them. He turned round towards them slowly, lifting his hands to show he carried no weapons. Riker could see brief flashes of energy suit circuitry under his long segmented cloak. The being was human in appearance; his hair was long and black. He reached up and pushed the cowl of his cloak down from his face revealing a forehead tattoo and a large smile.

"Greetings Captain Riker. I bring news of Telpor and of Kathryn Janeway."

--------------------

Tuvok and Justin entered the Pegasus' conference room. Tuvok raised his eyebrow in an expression as close to pleasure as Justin had ever seen on the Vulcan's face.

Captain Riker indicated the stranger, "I believe you know this man, Tuvok?"

"Indeed. It is good to see you, Chakotay." Tuvok walked over to Chakotay and they bowed their heads to one another.

Justin came up and stood by the Captain. "Who is this?"

Tuvok replied, "This is Chakotay. He was one of the team members who brought down the Borg Collective." Both Riker and Justin regarded Chakotay with a renewed look of respect.

"Why are you here?" Justin asked.

"I contacted Chakotay before we left Earth, Justin. To see what he could learn about Kathryn and Telpor's behaviour."

Riker indicated the chairs around the conference table, "Shall we sit? What have you learnt, Chakotay?"

"Much. I was able to get aboard Telpor's flag ship, interact with Kathryn and test her use of the energy suit."

Eyebrows rose around the table.

"And what did you discover?" Tuvok asked.

Chakotay sighed with feeling. "Much. Telpor is manipulating Kathryn into fighting for him by making her think she is in some way dealing out revenge for her father's murder. He seems to have some form of physiological control over her as well. Most likely she has an implant that he can trigger to make her more aggressive at his will. She seems to have buried all her emotions other than anger and a form of guilt. Her use of the suit is adequate, but rudimentary. Her mind is in great conflict and if she is not helped soon, then she may be lost forever."

Justin sat forward with sudden aggression of his own,"What do you mean, lost forever!"

Chakotay remained unaffected by Justin's out burst.

"I mean, she may become more of a liability than Telpor. Her mind could shatter and leave an alternate personality created by the implant and her own pain. Left unaided her anger channelled through the suit could lead to many deaths including her own."

Riker sat forward in concern. "If it comes to that, can you stop her from harming anyone?"

Chakotay looked down at the table, sighed and looked up at Tuvok,"Yes. I can stop her. If it comes down to saving lives then my orders are to do whatever is necessary."

Justin sat back with a grunt, "From whom do your orders come from? Your energy suited people! Where were you when she began using the suit to harm people?"

"The suit she wears is another matter." Chakotay replied as he looked from Riker to Tuvok.

"As I understand it The Federation came across an abandoned energy suit twelve years ago. Kathryn Janeway was the head scientist assigned to understanding the suit. She was found to be compatible with the suit and testing began. Over the next year she began using the suit more and more at a basic level only. During that year she went on vacation with her father and he was murdered. She returned to Earth a changed woman and became obsessed with finding the killers. She became convinced there was some form of conspiracy within the Federation. She stole the suit and disappeared, until now. Is that correct?"

Riker and Tuvok exchanged a confirming look, "Yes, that is what happened."

"The suit that Kathryn is wearing has a distinctive signature. I checked in with my people and the original wearer of that suit disappeared twelve years ago. His body was later found on Cardassia. Our investigation at the time indicated that he was injured during a battle and then killed by a low level officer in the Cardassian military – a man named Telpor. How is it that low officer now rules an empire? And how did that energy suit find its way from Cardassian hands into the Federation's?"

The four men sat in silence. Justin looked from the faces of each man.

"Are you suggesting that Kathryn's paranoia may have been correct? That someone inside the Federation was responsible for her father's death? There was a conspiracy?"

Tuvok frowned, the pieces of a fragmented puzzle slowly coming together in his mind.

"He is suggesting more than that. The suit was found to work only on Kathryn – was this simple biology, or was it planned? What if there is a group within the Federation that was working with Telpor – finding a wearer for the suit and then manipulating her into running to him in the future. By murdering her father she became enraged and began using the suit more and with greater passion. She became the perfect weapon with which Telpor could begin his empire."

Justin shook his head in disbelief, "That is ridiculous! Why would someone go to those lengths just to gain an energy suit? And why would members of the Federation help Telpor come to power?"

Riker sat back in his chair, a deep frown cutting through his forehead.

"The energy suit represents more than power – it is a means of control. People fear Kathryn. Rumours of Telpor's lead fighter having an energy suit cause fear and give him an edge. Everyone in the known galaxy has heard of how a group of people wearing energy suits brought down the Borg! Then they magically disappeared. Mr Chakotay here is the first member of that group I have ever seen since that time. They have become legend in their own lifetime. The energy suits are mysterious and powerful. In the hands of a madman like Telpor it means death and pain. He believes he can frighten people into surrendering to him. Governments will give in long before he reaches their council chambers. In the last month he has taken over fourteen star systems and his name is preceding him. Kathryn is his tool."

"Why would the Federation aid Telpor in coming to power?" Justin asked his question again, his voice calmer.

Riker shrugged, "Maybe they wanted the suit for themselves. Maybe those working with him were after power as well? Maybe Admiral Janeway was on to them, or was in their way and that is why they chose Kathryn? Who knows. The question here is what can we do about it?"

Chakotay sat forward, "If we help Kathryn, stop her from helping Telpor then his power will be diminished. Take his flag ship and you may be able to find evidence as to whom in the Federation helped him and who may still be helping him now."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn stepped out of the recently captured inn.

The latest conquered world had fallen, and this primitive town had been the last hold out for the planet's rulers. Kathryn had tracked them to this village and then led Telpor's elite force to this inn and found the leaders hiding within.

The last of the inhabitants of the village were being rounded up to be tagged, their possessions removed and orders given. Standing to the side of the primitive village street she studied the simple mud brick and straw thatched buildings, several of which were still burning.

She turned and began walking down the street, mud squelching beneath her boots. Frowning she stopped and looked down at her boots. Thick sticky mud clung to the tread of her pure black boots. The material was impervious to all and dirt, except on the soles as a good grip was always needed. The mud had filled the treads and squelched up the sides. She growled at the dirtiness of this unkempt place and wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of manure emanating from the surrounding watery mud.

Walking over to a hand carved bench by the side of the street, she sat down and picked upa T-shirt someone had left. The wearer had been young, probably discarded it as they ran from the soldiers. Kathryn used it to wipe the sticky mud off her soles.

The mud removed she dropped the smelly shirt into the mud by the bench. She began to stand when a strange sensation went through her. It was a familiar feeling. Standing up straight, the circuits of her energy suit activated and she scanned the surrounding area. She ignored the several squeals of fright of passing inhabitants at seeing her suit activate. The street cleared of anyone but the odd soldier on guard. Her senses became precise and clear. All sounds fell away and she became aware that her breathing had increased. Her breath misted out from her mouth into the cool air. She sensed something, someone familiar. Tracking the strange sensation she trod slowly down the street. Whoever they were they were close.

She stopped at the edge of the village. Before her was open forest. She could see nothing out of the ordinary. Then she heard someone step out into the street behind her. Kathryn spun round and gasped at who she saw.

"Justin!"

"Hello Kathryn." Justin said in an even tone, yet it was obvious he was nervous.

Kathryn regained her composure, her confidence returning she stalked towards him.

"Why are you here, Justin?"

"I think you can guess the reason."

Kathryn came to a halt in front of him. Studying him she took in the changes to his face and body.

"You look older, Justin. Still working for the Federation, I assume? Still working yourself to the bone for the stupid bureaucrats and traitors?"

"At least I am working for the right side. What has become of you, Kathryn?"

She laughed with bitterness.

"How pathetic you are, Justin. I work for no one. I am merely doing the job that those in the Federation refused to do – gaining revenge for my father."

Justin looked away from her angry eyes.

"I know you will not believe me, but we are gathering proof that you were right about a conspiracy within the Federation. This is not the way, Kathryn! Surely you see that! Murdering innocents and aiding a mad man like Telpor! Why?"

Kathryn drew back from Justin, "I have never murdered anyone for Telpor. I help him as he helps me track down those responsible, helps me remove them from their positions of power."

"Don't be so stupid, Kathryn!" Justin shouted. "You were never this naïve and ignorant! You know what you are doing! The pain and suffering you have caused is already legendary! You may not have murdered, but you have lead Telpor's armies that have!"

A cry of anger tore from Kathryn's lips and she grasped Justin by the throat. A flash of gathering energy and she lifted him a foot up off the muddy ground.

Justin grabbed at her arm, but free energy fired over his bare skin and he cried out in pain.

"I am NO murderer! And you know NOTHING about pain, Justin! NOTHING! But, I can show you! You say you have evidence of conspiracy! I do not believe you. You are here to stop me and I can not let you. I will NOT allow you to try and stop me again!"

She shouted her threats into his face. She kept her grip tight enough to hold him, but not too tight as to cut off his airway, yet.

"I….I….want….to….hel…p…you" Justin stammered through her grip.

Kathryn laughed in his face.

"You have nothing to offer me except information about the Federation. You have never been able to help me."

Justin's look changed and a small part of her almost wanted to take back her harsh words. His eyes fell from her face.

"I tried…I can help you now…just….let me."

Kathryn growled in disgust. She threw him to the muddy earth before her. Justin looked up at her, one side of his face covered with dirty water and mud.

"You need to help us. Help us seek out those responsible for your father's murder. You were the only witness. There has to be something you can tell us."

Kathryn stepped back from him, images from that day flashing through her mind. Pain and fear began to slip through her control.

"NO!" She screamed down at him. "It is too late for that now. You should have been on my side when I needed you! I will bring those to justice, not the Federation. Only I can revenge my father and I WILL kill whoever is responsible!"

Her attention focused on Justin and on her own pain Kathryn did not notice as a figure came up behind her. He sneaked close, keeping his presence hidden from her as much as was possible. At her last screamed word he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and gripped her face with both hands.

"My mind to your mind!" Tuvok shouted through the sudden surge of energy from her as he began to create the mindmeld.

Kathryn screamed in rage and clawed at his hands as they gripped her. "NOOOO!"

Free energy rippled from her suit powered massively by her raging anger. Tuvok kept his arms locked around her shoulders and battled against the force of the energy suit. However, he felt no pain as he wore a cloak gifted to him by Chakotay. It insulated its wearer from any free energy. It could not stop a direct focused attack, but for this use it gave Tuvok the time he needed.

"My thoughts to your thoughts!" He shouted as he felt the connection flare to life.

The village, the shouting, the pain of the energy all disappeared into the distance.

------------

Tuvok found himself standing in a small park, lined with tall neatly cut hedgerows. Before him he saw Admiral Janeway walking arm in arm with his daughter, Kathryn. Tuvok felt a sudden unexpected emotional response within himself at seeing Kathryn as she used to be – his friend. He quickly suppressed such an emotional reaction, most likely due to being in connection with her when she is in such an heightened emotional state.

The two were talking animatedly; they were relaxed and laughed together. Admiral Janeway stopped and turned to his daughter. He gripped her shoulders in his hands. Tuvok moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"….you must be careful, Katie. There is more going on with these experiments than you know."

Kathryn put a reassuring hand on his chest,"It's all right, Daddy. We know what we are doing. If we can understand how this suit works, then who knows what else we could achieve!"

"But, perhaps it is technology we should not be meddling with. We should return the suit to its people. It is too powerful and I don't like that you are using it."

"We are taking every precaution. This suit could mean the beginning of a whole new world. Imagine if we could manipulate energy like they do? There is no end to what – "

"Kathryn, you are not listening to me-"

The admiral's words were lost as a piercingly loud phaser struck him in the centre of his back. Tuvok watched in horror as the Admiral fell towards his daughter.

Kathryn reached for him as he fell, but lost her footing and they tumbled to the ground entwined. Kathryn reached for her father's prostrate form, but Tuvok could see the smoke rising from the huge hole in his back.

Cradling her father's body she turned him over holding him against her.

"Daddy!" She screamed suddenly seeming so young and vulnerable. She held him to her. "Medic! I need a medic!" She screamed through tears.

She stroked the side of his face. Tuvok saw his eyes weakly open for a moment. He looked up at his daughter, his lips moved trying to make a sound and then the life simply left his body.

"NNNOoooooooooooo!" Kathryn gasped and hugged her father's dead form to her.

She sobbed and unconsciously rocked him as she cried.

People appeared and hands fell on her and her father. Trying to help her they pulled her from her father's body. A medic scanned the Admiral, but he only shook his head. Security had arrived and began milling around. Everyone became a blur and then faded until only Kathryn and Tuvok remained in the small park.

Tuvok silently approached Kathryn where she still knelt in the grass, her face wet with tears. She looked up at him through red swollen eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked with a dry cracked voice.

"It is you who brought me here, Kathryn. You have never left this place."

She looked down at the empty grass where the Admiral had lain.

"Why would I ever want to stay here? This is the worst, most horrific moment of my existence…" She turned from him and he saw fresh tears drop from her chin onto her lap. "I have dedicated my life to solving this moment, to bringing those responsible to justice. Perhaps, then I will join my father."

Tuvok frowned at such a depressed statement. He knelt down on the grass before her. "I knew your father. He was an honest and morally upstanding man. Do you really believe that he would agree with your actions these past years?"

"It does not matter how he judges me. I judge me!" She spat out at him. "I should have done more! I wasn't good enough to find his killers!" She bolted up and stalked across the grass to the hedgerow behind Tuvok.

"The killer must have stood in this direction. Probably arrived on a merchant or passenger ship. I checked all the records of every ship and shuttle that arrived and left –"

Tuvok approached her, interrupting her words. "You have been looking in the wrong place."

She rounded on him, eyes flashing. "How dare you! Where were you when I needed your help!"

"Projecting your feelings of anger and guilt onto me does not help in achieving the answers you seek."

Kathryn stilled – "Guilt?"

Tuvok continued, "We have discovered evidence that there may have been a shadow group within the Federation. We believe that they may be linked with Telpor's rise to power."

Her head snapped round. "Telpor?"

"It is possible that he played some part in your father's murder, but we have no direct evidence to support that. We need to get aboard Telpor's flagship and search his database. He most likely has a record of those within the Federation he dealt with, and we may then be able to identify Admiral Janeway's killers."

Kathryn's face became more and more flushed. "Telpor! He can not have been involved in my father's murder! Never. I would know….he has no reason. No, this can not be!"

With a powerful shove she pushed Tuvok away from her and reality snapped back around them as the mind meld broke. Tuvok fell back into the mud gasping.

Kathryn clutched at her temples.

"Noooo! Telpor!" She cried out in anger. Giving Tuvok and Justin one last fiery glare she strode off down the street, mud kicking up all around her.

Justin helped Tuvok up, "How did it go?"

Tuvok looked in the direction of Kathryn's departing figure.

"I believe our earlier assumption was correct. Before he died Admiral Janeway was trying to warn Kathryn about the energy suit. I told her that Telpor may have been involved in the murder and she broke the link."

"What do we do now?"

Tuvok lifted an eyebrow and watched as a small craft rose up into the sky from the village. "Now, we contact Captain Riker. All we can do is strike at Telpor as we planned."

"Will Kathryn be all right?" Justin asked with concern. Tuvok noticed the deep red bruises forming around the man's neck.

"Chakotay will look out for her. We must get back to the Pegasus at once."

"And pray." Justin muttered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Telpor lazed in his office. He had overseen the latest battle from the bridge, but had tired of it and retired to the solitude of his office.

Fifteen systems were now under his direct control. He sighed in pleasure. His eyes fell on the large star chart that hung from the wall beside him. His empire was growing, added to the Cardassian territory they already held, the areas coloured in Cardassian yellow now filled at least half of the chart. The Federation was marked in a blue, taking up most of the other half. He wanted more. In time the blue would become yellow as well. Then he would focus on the Romulan Empire and then out to the Gamma and Delta quadrants. It would take time, but already he was receiving communications from other planets offering their resources in return for his ignoring their world. He would grant leniency, no need to waste his torpedoes, but he would still take them under the yellow of his empire and take what he needed.

His door chime cut through his mental scheming.

"Enter!" He barely got the word out before the door slid open.

He turned to find Kathryn standing in the doorway. A cold chill went up his back – something was wrong. He reached for his uniform pocket, to retrieve the pad, but realised he had taken the jacket off. His eyes scanned the room – there it was on the chair between his desk and Kathryn. He decided to play it calm until he could reach the pad.

"Kathryn! How are you?"

She said nothing at first. Her expression was cold, but her eyes blazed like fire. Instincts that had served Telpor through many battles over the years warned him his life was in danger. He stood slowly, making a show of being concerned about her. He edged around his desk, slowly towards his uniform jacket.

"Are you alright, Kathryn? You look tired, take a seat." He offered the other chair. The jacket was almost within reach. Kathryn stepped towards him.

"Did you have anything to do with my father's murder?"

Telpor stopped in his tracks. His eyes locked with hers. "Where did you get such a crazy idea from? I have been trying to help you – "

"Did you!" She stepped closer, the threat of violence only moments away.

"Kathryn come now. Why would I want a Federation Admiral killed?"

She seemed to consider his words. "You have contacts in the Federation. Do you know who killed my father?"

"Of course I do! Isn't that what I have been telling you? You and I have common goals. Those responsible for his death fled to these worlds, these are their powerbases. The black cancer that controls and manipulates the Federation from within. A conspiracy between worlds for power and wealth. But, we can stop them. We can take them all down. Together we are gaining what we want. I want my empire. You want revenge. It has been working well. Why would you suddenly think such foolish thoughts?"

"How do you know who these people responsible are? How did you get their names?"

"I told you all this before. I captured several high ranking Federation spies and they gave me the names. I checked it all out before I approached you."

"Or, is it that you know who was responsible because you were involved with them?"

Suddenly the ship rocking violently and sirens blared.

"Telpor to the bridge!" Melec cried over the conn.

Kathryn looked shocked and Telpor hoped this meant the end of this line of questioning.

"Let's get to the bridge" he stated and grabbed his uniform jacket as he raced for the door.

Kathryn followed close on his footsteps as he entered the bridge.

"Report!" He shouted over the sirens. He sat down in his command chair and pulled on his jacket. He felt the comforting weight of the pad in the pocket.

"We are under attack by ten Federation ships!" The conn officer replied with shock in his voice.

"Impossible!" Telpor shouted. "I would have known about this. Return fire and hail our support vessels tell them to get their ships here and help us!"

Kathryn appeared in front of his chair, hands on hips and anger still in her eyes. "Tell me!"

The ship rocked under enemy fire once more.

"Shields are down twenty five percent." Shouted a science officer.

"Later, Kathryn!" Telpor shouted.

"No now!" Kathryn shouted back. Telpor ignored her outburst. He did not worry now, he had the pad. He could control her at will.

Kathryn was only angered further by his ignoring her. She turned to the science stations and activated her energy suit. The technicians saw the move and scrambled out of the way. She sent a massive energy blast into the consoles. Fire and electricity filled the bridge and smoke filled the air.

"What do you think you are doing!" Telpor screamed at her.

She turned away from the mess and fixed him with a murderous look. "Answer me, Telpor. Do you know who was responsible?"

"I have had enough of this stupidity!" Telpor reached into his jacket and pulled out the pad. Kathryn's eyes fell on it with a frown. He waved it casually in front of her. "Would you like to know what this is? It is my insurance that you do what you are told." He pressed down on one button and watched as Kathryn doubled up in pain. Gasping she held her stomach.

"It must be quite painful and I have only got it set at a quarter power. You see I don't really care about your little crusade. I only care about my empire. You will do as you are told, or the pain gets worse."

She snarled at him through her pain. He sighed and sent another shot of pain through her. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"You see Kathryn, I need you. You are a powerful weapon that I have invested a great deal in. But, you are right – you do have a right to know who is responsible for your father's death." He crouched down by her on the floor. "You are."

-------

Kathryn looked up in shock at Telpor.

"Oh, yes. You are the one responsible for his death. The only reason he was killed was to get the energy suit you were working on. If only you had listened to him, he may still be alive today." He got up and moved back to his command chair.

The bridge crew had since dealt with the fires and were back to dealing with the Federation ships. Telpor saw through the view screen that his reinforcements had arrived and had joined the battle. These Federations were foolish to think they could take him.

With her pain reduced Kathryn staggered to her feet.

"I am not responsible for my father's death!" She stated, but her voice was weak and trembled with emotion. She seemed very pathetic to Telpor at that moment.

"Of course you are. You think it was all about conspiracies, no, it was about you and that energy suit. Your father was killed so that you would become the woman you are today."

"No." She said weakly. Her eyes darted from side to side and Telpor thought he saw wetness at the corner of her eyes. The ship was hit by enemy fire once more.

"Report!" Telpor returned his attention back to the battle outside the ship.

"We are rapidly losing shields. Two support ships have lost their shields and one Federation ship has lost all power." Another hit rocked Telpor almost out of his chair.

"Return fire, Idiots!" He shouted.

"We have lost all phasers and half our torpedoes." The tactical officer reported.

"Call in the rest of the fleet!" Telpor shouted back.

"The fleet is several hours away, Lord. We left for this world with only ten ships, three of which are on the other side of the system. Two have now lost shields –"

"I don't want to hear of such incompetence, destroy the lead Federation ship!"

"Yes, Lord!"

Telpor became aware that Kathryn was muttering to herself. He looked at her with some concern, he didn't want his weapon to be lost to insanity.

She looked up at him, with very sane eyes and spoke clearly through the noises of the bridge. "It was you, wasn't it. You planned all this. You are responsible. You wanted me and this suit to lead your armies, gain your empire for you."

"Of course. I acquired that suit you are wearing off a dead prisoner. We could not get it to work, so I allowed my Federation allies to study it. Your people though weak have always had superior science and technology. You headed the science team and low and behold you yourself were compatible with the suit. But, you would never leave the Federation. Not the daughter of the great Admiral Janeway. You needed to be convinced to use the suit more and with greater power. I thought killing your father would be stimulus enough. We then left enough clues for you to believe the Federation may have had some involvement and you know the rest."

Kathryn's mouth hung open in shock and disbelief.

Telpor regarded her with amusement, "You should be flattered. That so much work went into gaining you as the prize."

"Flattered?" Kathryn asked in a sharp tone.

"Yes, you were worth a lot to the empire. We waited for you to be just ripe before we tapped your potential."

"Ripe?" Kathryn sneered in distaste at this words. Blazing red hot anger fired through her veins and she threw herself at him.

He lifted the pad and pressed the pain activator. She only made it half way to him before she fell to the floor in pain. She gasped for breath as she sat on the cool metallic floor. She gathered herself against the pain and attempted to stand again. Telpor frowned at her efforts. He pressed the pain level up to 50 just to be sure. The ship was battered once more by what felt like a torpedo.

"Our shields are down!" The security chief screamed. "We have lost our engines. Lord, this is hopeless!"

Telpor rounded on the security chief and gave him a deadly glare.

Kathryn meanwhile struggled once again to regain her footing against the pain. She levered herself up against a nearby consol.

Telpor looked round to see her almost standing. He sat back and regarded her as she staggered slowly towards him. He lifted the pad threateningly at her.

"Why bother, my little Kathryn? What do you hope to achieve? If you give in now, you can return to your quarters and I will forget this ever happened. What else can you do? No one else will accept you. The Federation will never have you back after all you have done. Your family are either dead or think you insane and a traitor. What is there to live for except to gain power? You can have all the power you want in my empire Kathryn. You can live as a queen. You can have anything you want."

"I…want...you…Dead!" She growled at him.

Telpor shook his head, "I am disappointed in you, Kathryn. I had great hopes for you. I guess I am going to have to find someone else who can use that suit. Last chance, Kathryn."

She stopped, resting against a console less than a metre from the arrogant Cardassian. On the console sat a pad, still clinging to the surface despite the shaking of the ship. Kathryn rested her hand on the console, her fingers on the pad. She judged the distance to the dreaded pad he held, though her vision was slightly blurry with the pain.

The ship rocked violently under another barrage of fire. She took her moment and threw the pad at the hated pad he held. It hit his hand, startling him. She gathered her energy and threw herself at Telpor, energy suit activated.

The impact of her hitting him and the shifting of the ship beneath them rocked him from his command chair. They both got to their feet and Kathryn threw mad punches at his snake like head. He felt the hits, but still gripped onto the pad. She gripped his throat, and began squeezing with all her might. Telpor had only one arm free as he still refused to let go of the pad. He gripped her long hair with his free hand and yanked her head violently back. Kathryn screamed falling back and felt her neck and shoulders spasm sharply with pain.

Telpor rose from the floor and lifted the pad menacingly. She saw his finger press down on the button and her world went suddenly white hot with pain. She screamed and curled up tightly into a ball. Telpor stood above her laughing. The ship shuddered and all the lights went out. Within moments the dim emergency lighting came on.

Consciousness gradually returned to Kathryn. She could hear people scrambling out of the bridge.

She struggled to lift her head slightly and the bridge swam around her. She blinked rapidly, trying to push back the wave of nausea and focus her vision. She felt the energy suit flare to life over her body, though she had not consciously activated it. She felt the energy flow through the circuits, but instead of moving outward to her command as it usually did, it flowed through the suit and bathed her in a warm wave. The pain faded somewhat.

She realised then for the first time that the energy suit could also be used for healing. It had never occurred to her over the last ten years to try to heal herself or anyone else with the energy. The warm wave continued to flow through her, nourishing her.

Lifting her head she saw Telpor working feverously to regain full power for his ship.

His back was to her.

----------------------

Telpor's flag ship hung dead in space.

The battle continued around it, but the Federation no longer focused its fire power upon it. The crew had sensed the ship's ultimate defeat and had begun evacuating. Escape pods and shuttle crafts fled from the ship. Among the chaos of escape none noticed a small ship move to dock into the flagship's shuttle bay. The shuttle landed and its doors slid open.

Chakotay pulled his cowl up over his head and strode out into the emptying bay. The ship behind him closed its doors and its shields rose. He exited the bay doors and headed towards the nearest turbo lift. The few remaining crewmen paid him no attention other than to avoid him.

Striding purposefully down the half lit corridor in his black cloak and face hidden by his cowl, he was a figure not to be messed with.

Once in engineering he proceeded directly to the main console and attached a pad to its surface. A download began. He walked to the power control systems and deactivated main power completely. The ship's engines died instantly and he felt the subtle shift as the ship lost its warp field. All lighting fell away and the natural humming of the craft stilled. The only sound was the download of the pad and the red alert sirens in the background. Emergency lighting came on as the download completed.

Chakotay retrieved the pad and exited engineering, sealing the doors as he left.

He entered the turbolift and ordered it to the main bridge.

---------

Kathryn roared in animal fury as she gripped Telpor's chin in both her hands and wrenched it upward. The Cardassian's thick muscular neck resisted her attempts to dislocate it. Telpor grabbed at her as she gripped him from behind. Energy flared around the two as they grappled. Wrapped around him from behind she had an advantage as his large body made it difficult for him to reach her. She dug her nails into his flesh and felt the wetness of his blood on her hands.

He screamed abuse at her through his pain and frustration.

Adding more power to her suit and arm muscles she pulled harder on his chin, feeling tendons ripping and bones popping. She powered even more energy through her arms and into his exposed flesh. His body weakened beneath her, his legs no longer functioning.

He fell to his knees finally, but she realised he was trying to reach for something. Risking a moment to look, she saw the abandoned pad not two inches away from his outstretched fingers. She pulled his neck forcefully away in the opposite direction and his body had to follow.

Giving up on the pad, he returned his efforts to attacking her arms and legs wrapped round his chest. He ripped at her hands, but met free energy from the suit.

But he was strong and managed to remain on his knees and not fall to the floor in defeat. He would never surrender she realised and she did not want him to. Feeling his body weaken further she shifted her hands around his chin, getting a better grip so that she could snap his neck.

He understood what she was about to do and made a desperate attempt to claw up at her face. His hands battered at her face, his skin burnt and bleeding from prolonged contact with free energy.

She ignored his shouting and feeble attempts to save his pitiful life. She loaded the power needed into her arm muscles, braced her legs against the bridge floor and began to twist his chin.

Something at that moment struck her forcefully from behind.

She was knocked aside and Telpor fell to the floor with a heavy grunt. Sensing someone responsible she turned to see a hooded figure step from the smoke and dim light of the bridge towards her.

-----------------

For a moment she thought she was dead and that the ancient vision of death had come for her. Logic returned and the man pulled his cowl back. She recognised him as the former prisoner of Telpor whom she had sparred with in the corridor.

Seeing Telpor still weakened and clutching at his wounded throat she focused her attention on the newcomer. Standing up she felt her own body was greatly weakened.

"Why are you here?" She demanded of the man. "Why did you stop me?"

"I am here with Ambassador Tuvok and the Federation. I am here to take Telpor and yourself into custody." He said calmly, as if he were not standing before an enraged pair on a dying ship.

"He is MINE!" She screamed at the man. "I will have my revenge. He is responsible for it all, for everything that has happened to me!"

The man stepped closer and softened his voice.

"You are right. Telpor will receive the punishment he deserves. But it is not up to you whether he lives or dies, Kathryn."

"And what do I deserve? What about my life! What about what he has stolen from me?"

"Killing him will not return your father to you, nor dissolve the past ten years. All that will happen is you will have become a murderer. Is that what you want, Kathryn? To become like him?"

"I am NOTHING like him."

"Then prove it." The man challenged. "Let it go. Stop this madness now. Come with me and we will deliver Telpor into Captain Riker's hands."

Kathryn cooled at hearing Riker's name. They had gone to the Academy together. His father had been a colleague of her fathers'. Memories flashed through her mind. He had been a great officer, great prospects, just like herself.

Suddenly shame fled through her. And pain. Pain for the life she had lost and left behind.

She could have had a life, married Justin, become a captain herself by now. She imagined herself in that role and felt the shame of her actions over the last ten years. Such loss, such stupidity. What had happened to that woman she was and could have been? When was the last time she felt free and in control?

She remembered; when she held her father's dying limp body to hers. He had looked up into her eyes and she had seen his love for her just before his life slipped away.

Her mind became clear, for the first time in years and the pain ravaged through her. She cried out with the force of her feelings and fell to her knees on the bridge floor. Sobbing from her heart she covered her face. She had not cried once in ten years. And it all came to her now. The grief of losing her father and Justin. Everything she had done, all the lives she had ruined, the destruction she had caused. What had happened to her family? Her friends? Her dog! What was she to do?

"Come with me now." The man said and she realised she had spoken aloud.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We need to get off this ship. There are hull breaches and fires on all decks. Life support is down and the warp core may not remain stable."

She looked up at the handsome man. "What will they do with him? Will they place him a rehabilitation prison and let him out again in a year?"

He looked over at the pitiful form of Telpor, still curled up on the floor spiting blood.

"I doubt that. His crimes are too numerous."

"And what about mine?" She asked.

He regarded her silently with his dark eyes. "I do not know yet."

She looked over at Telpor, just in time to see him throw his body to the side as he brought up a phaser rifle.

Kathryn had a split second in which she shoved the man away from the shot and simultaneously sent a sharp powerful burst of energy towards Telpor.

The last thing she felt was blinding pain, before consciousness left her.

---------------------

Epilogue.

Justin leaned against the wall in Pegasus' sick bay and regarded the still form of Kathryn. He studied her pale skin and dark circles beneath her eyes. She looked so different to the woman he had known so many years ago. She had been a woman full of life back then; this form was not.

Behind him the doors slid open and Tuvok appeared beside him.

"How is she?" Tuvok inquired.

"Doctor Bashir says she will be okay. He removed Telpor's implant and the phaser wound has healed extremely quickly. He says Chakotay was here earlier and Bashir believes he treated her in some way."

"Fascinating. I had heard rumours concerning the healing abilities of the energy suits."

"Anyway, she will be alright – at least physically." Justin was pleased to see her recovering, but he remembered the violent, angry woman he and Tuvok had faced before. Her deeper wounds would take a lot longer to heal, if at tall.

Justin looked from her weak form to the ambassador.

"What will happen to her, Tuvok? I do not believe sending her to prison, or a mental ward will be what she needs. What will the Federation do with her?"

"I have been discussing that every same issue with Captain Riker and Chakotay. They both feel she would be better off going with Chakotay to join the colony with the other energy suit users. There are several colonies that work on rehabilitating the ex-Borg members. The people there have more experience with this kind oftrauma and the energy suit."

Justin looked at his old friend in surprise.

"And you agree with this, Tuvok?"

"It is the most logical option. The Federation does not have the facilities to deal with her condition and she will have a more valuable future with them than with the Federation."

Justin nodded in agreement, "will the Federation agree?"

"Chakotay was able to download Telpor's database before his ship blew up. That should help us identify who within the Federation was involved in Telpor's rise to power. It is most likely for the best that Kathryn be kept out of it for the moment. If there are traitors within the ranks, we must discover who they are and what else they may have been involved with. We have much work ahead of us."

-----------

Kathryn stirred awake. The pain had reduced this time of wakening. She had woken earlier to find a friendly doctor scanning her with a tricorder. He had made some casual jokes, but she had passed out again. Fortunately she appeared to be alone this time.

She sighed and relaxed against the bed. She listened to the sounds of the sick bay around her. It had been a long time since she had been in a Federation sick bay. They all smelt the same she mused. Closing her eyes she drew in a long breath. Her chest still ached from the phaser burn, but she could at least breathe without excruciating pain.

For now she ignored the deeper pain. She felt too raw and weak to think about the past. She would deal with that later, depending on where she ended up. She guessed she would end up in a Federation mental assessment brig. A part of her did not want to see Earth again – it would bring back too many memories.

She heard the sick bays doors slid open. She kept her eyes closed, hoping the doctor would leave her alone. She heard gentle foot falls heading towards her bed and stopping beside her.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, but was pleased to see it was not the doctor, or captain. The handsome man with the energy suit stood over her. He gave her a large smile.

"You seem much improved."

She gave him a weak smile. "Glad to see you are alright. I wasn't sure if Telpor got you as well."

"No. You pushed me aside to save me from the blast – thank you by the way. Your return fire took him out though." His voice was soft and she gathered there was more.

"Did he survive?" She asked, not sure if she really cared.

The man took a moment to study her and then replied, "No."

She looked away. It was what she had wanted. Yet, to know that she had killed him left her feeling even more raw inside. At least she had acted in defence of another and herself, rather than simply killing him in cold blood as she had almost done. Except this man had stopped her. She looked back up at him.

"Thank you – for stopping me before." She said quietly.

He nodded silently.

"What happens now? Will you take the energy suit back to your people?" A strange pain fled through her at the thought of losing the suit despite the deeds she had done using it.

"No. It is yours at the moment. What you choose to do with it we will deal with at a later time."

She frowned at his words "We?"

He drew up a chair and sat beside her bed. "I have offered to take you back to the colony with me. The Federation have agreed to let you remain in our custody."

Surprise and relief blossomed in her chest. "What will happen to me on the colony?"

"You will have to go through an extensive series of rehabilitation. It will not be easy, but it should help you release the past and move on with your life."

"I am not sure I deserve that."

He smiled at her, "Don't think it will be easy. If you get through that you will be taught how to use the suit properly. You will be expected to help us in our work throughout the galaxy. To agree to come with me, will mean giving much of your time to serving others. If you are not prepared to do this, then it may be better for you to go to the Federation."

She considered his words. "I would welcome any opportunity to make up for what I have done."

"Good. We will leave later today, when you are ready." He got up to leave, but she reached out to stop him.

"You have done so much for me and I do not even know your name."

"My name is Chakotay." He gave her a gentle smile and headed out of the sickbay leaving her alone once more. She laid her head back against the pillow and for the first time in years fell into ta peaceful sleep.

THE END.


End file.
